


The one that explores Jensen's malfunctioning brain-to-mouth filter

by peaches854



Series: Your One True Love [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, Couple Years Later, Humor, Lawyer!Jared, M/M, Stripper!Jensen, Top Jared, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, pretty!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one that explores Jensen's malfunctioning brain-to-mouth filter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one that explores Jensen's malfunctioning brain-to-mouth filter

Jensen was, to say the very least, surprised to run into Jared after such a long time. It’d been pretty good catching up, really. They’d found themselves spending more and more time together regularly, and Jensen had been delighted to find that he was humorous and smart as well as good-looking.

And he’d been so thankful that the extremely sexy Jared he remembered from 2009 wasn’t just a fabrication and/or an illusion that his being ultra-horny created.

They’d planned to play basketball a couple days later, Jensen, Jared, and a few of Jared's friends.

Richard and Misha were nice enough, (although it was very evident that Misha liked Richard, and Richard was totally oblivious to that). Matt was extremely hot but he looked at Jensen in such a creepy stalker-ish way that hee got totally freaked out every time. Same with Sebastian.

On Saturday’s basketball match, Jensen, Jared and Richard played vs. Misha, Matt and Sebastian, and won by quite a large margin.

Almost dancing in elation as they made their way back to the changing rooms, Jensen turned to Jared to give him a high-five, only to find him shirtless, six pack on display. Gulp.

Jensen, whose brain to mouth filter was almost always malfunctioning, said, “Fuck me, you’re hot.”

Jared, smirking, had said, “I’d be happy to, sweetheart.”

Jensen, getting over his surprise amazingly fast, said, smirking, “Yeah, I can see how happy you are- Jared Jr.’s telling me all I need to know.” Jared chuckled at that, and Jensen joined in.

And thus, even though they laughed off what could’ve been a potential disaster, Jensen couldn’t stop thinking about it.


End file.
